


Cień

by PartofWorld



Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [7]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Other, Past Character Death, Patriotism, Revolution, Revolutionaries, Smuga nie umiał wybaczyć sobie tylko jednego, Step-Brothers, niespodziewany Happy End, no polubiłam Michała ok, ocalić
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: A co gdyby nie ocalił go altruistycznie... co gdyby chciał po prostu naprawić coś, czego kiedyś uczynić nie zdołał?Życie za życie. Tak po prostu. A przecież Michał i Wilmowski byli do siebie tak podobni...
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Andrzej Wilmowski, Jan Smuga & Michał
Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cień

_"Michał"_  
To jest jego pierwsza myśl, gdy widzi strach w oczach obcego.  
_"To mógłby być Michał."_ \- myśli.  
I ta myśl pcha go do idiotycznego kroku, po którym jego życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.  
Zna to spojrzenie. Zna te ruchy, jak u zaszczutego zwierza, który będzie walczył do ostatniej kropli krwi.  
Zna takich ludzi.  
Znał ich... teraz nie zna już nawet siebie samego.

\- Jestem Polakiem - w głosie brzmi gorzka duma. Bo on wie, wie doskonale, że to zdanie to wyrok na niego.  
A przecież Smuga tak dobrze pamięta, jak Michał pluł krwią na chodnik i chwiał się bezsilnie... ale wciąż mówił to samo.  
To jedno przeklęte zdanie.  
Tak puste, tak ważne. Tak śmiercionośne.

Warszawa  
Zna to miasto.  
Zna głos, który wymawia jego nazwę z jakąś czcią, z tęsknotą, z goryczą, z dawno wyrwanym z serca przywiązaniem, które wciąż się tli.

Zna ludzi, takich jak ten jeden człowiek, który od niego oczekuje pomocy.  
I wie, wie doskonale, że mu jej nie umie odmówić.  
Bo raz jeden się spóźnił.  
I wie, że więcej tego nie zrobi.

 _"Michał. Ten człowiek... To mógłby być Michał."_  
To jego pierwsza myśl, gdy widzi jak Andrzej Wilmowski blednie na widok kontroli paszportów.  
I już w tej chwili wie, że to jego szansa.  
Szansa by spłacić nigdy nieprzypieczętowany dług.  
Dług, o którym wie tylko on sam.  
By wyjąć zadrę, która tkwi głęboko, zakaża, niszczy, ropieje, krwawi...

Czas mija i on już nie umie widzieć Michała w Wilmowskim.  
Obraz zaciera się, znika, nareszcie przestaje nawiedzać i dręczyć.  
Jakby spłacił swój dług.  
Jakby odkupił to jedno życie... jednego człowieka, którego nie zdołał ocalić.  
Jakby sam sobie zdołał wybaczyć to jedno utracone życie.

 _"To mógłby być Michał."_  
Gdyby się uparł. Gdyby zawalczył.  
Gdyby go zdołał ocalić.

Trzynaście lat później Smuga się uśmiecha, choć twarz brata widzi bardzo wyraźnie.  
Wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Uśmiecha się, patrząc jak Andrzej i Michał kończą debatę o jakichś tam skałach z dolomitem w nazwie.  
I choć nie rozumie ani słowa z tej rozmowy, nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie radowała go żadna z rozmów.  
Bo Michał przestaje być cieniem, wyrzutem sumienia i nigdy niezagojoną blizną.   
Bo Michał siedzi w Hemis i patrzy z leciutkim uśmiechem, jak geograf rysuje na kartce papieru jakiś schemat procesu czegoś tam.

 _"Nie umiem was ocalić. Żadnego z was"_ \- myśli, gdy nareszcie dociera do niego, że to dzieje się naprawdę - _"Ocalcie siebie nawzajem. Żadnego z was by tu dziś nie było, gdyby nie ten drugi."_

Michał nie śmiałby się w tej chwili, słuchając opowieści o tygrysie i cyklonie, gdyby nie ocalony w jego imieniu Wilmowski.  
Gdyby Smuga raz jeden nie okazał wtedy słabości.  
Gdyby nie ta jedna myśl.

_"To mógłby być Michał."_


End file.
